Wheel adjustment and alignment is one operation in the manufacture of motor vehicles. Commonly, vehicle manufacturers have predetermined specifications for setting adjustable wheel alignment dimensions including caster, camber, and toe for a particular vehicle model. The toe dimension can be set using a vehicle tie rod adjustment device or power wrench to engage a vehicle tie rod assembly from below the vehicle undercarriage. Ordinarily, once engaged the tie rod adjustment device loosens a lock nut on the tie rod assembly, then moves laterally to engage a hex or flatted portion of an inner tie rod component, rotates the hex portion to adjust the overall length of the tie rod assembly, and then moves back to the lock nut to tighten it.
There are some challenges, however, to setting the toe dimension of the vehicle wheels in this manner. For instance, the vehicle tie rod assembly can be manufactured by methods that leave imperfections such as parting lines or other non-smooth features on its outer surface. These features can sometimes interrupt the tie rod adjustment device as it slides laterally along the tie rod assembly by creating undue friction between the two components. Furthermore, tight spatial constraints surrounding the undercarriage layout near the tie rod assembly oftentimes inhibit the lateral movement of the tie rod adjustment device and thus limit the size of the device that can be used.